1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a striking mechanism of an electric handheld power tool, in particular a rotary and/or percussion hammer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electric hand-held power tool of this kind is known, for example, as a rotary hammer. Rotary hammers in lower weight classes are most often embodied in pistol form. This is characterized by the motor axis of an electric drive motor extending parallel to the working spindle to which a tool, for example a drill bit, can be coupled. The pistol design is characterized by a relatively large overall length. Rotary hammers with an L design have a shorter overall length than those with the pistol design. The L design is characterized by the motor axis of the electric drive motor extending at an angle to the working spindle. For some applications, however, even the shorter overall length of the rotary hammer with the L design is still too large. If there is sufficient space available offset from the drilling axis, then an angled drilling head equipped for hammering transmission (angled hammer drilling head) is used as an attachment. There are known angled hammer drilling heads, which can be mounted as needed onto the rotary hammer and which transmit both the rotation and the hammering motion by 90°. In the known angled hammer drilling head, the hammering motion of the impact mechanism is transmitted to a striking pin with a 45° bevel. Due to the significant friction losses at the bevels that slide against each other, this transmission of force requires a high degree of production precision and the use of high-cost tool steels. Due to the powerful heating that occurs during operation, the hammering transmission of the angled drilling head is accompanied by a low efficiency. In addition, the mechanically rigid angled transmission permits there to be only one fixed drive output angle, thus limiting a universal applicability. In addition, the rigid angled transmission does not have a complete impact decoupling, therefore requiring the operator to exert a more powerful manual pressure in the drilling direction. This results in considerable operating disadvantages.